


From: Last year

by IwriteDreams



Category: World Trigger
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAZAMA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Happy Birthday Kazama! (This will be moved over to 'The little thing that matter' in a week or so, so if you can't find it, look there.





	

Kikuchihara rolled his eyes.   
"Honestly, do people have no better way to spend their money and time?" He scoffed, looking at the massive pile of gifts outside the door, precariously stacked. "They aren't even on his squad..."  
Utagawa only smiled. "Oh, come on, you're so bitter. It's very nice of all the others to treat Kazama. He's probably inside, training, he'll really appreciate it... you only turn 21 once, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kikuchihara breathed. "We better get all this... shit inside." He flapped his hand at the cardboard boxes.  
"Really, do you have to be so mad all the time?" he asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Yes." came his definite answer.  
He shook his head, and reached down for an armful of gifts and following his sour tongued team mate into their operation room.

X

He sat in anticipation. Today he really wasn't himself... a lot of pressure, a lot of things that could go wrong. He was even more annoyed than usual. Utagawa has asked him what was wrong twice today, taking note the change in his already dismal personality, to which he had responded with "Am I not allowed to be frustrated?"   
Utagawa had frowned, then asked, "Well, I wish you would tell us why you're so frustrated." "It's no big deal..."   
Kazama finally stepped out of the training room. Kikuchihara didn't even beat around the bush with his infatuation. He allowed his eyes to drag up his posture. His raven eyes were dull from fabrication, and his stride was broken by a gash on his thigh, leaking trion, as it patched himself thanks to the room. His trion body was close, but there was nothing like Kazama's mortal body to him. He was attractive in both, but Kikuchihara could tell the difference with ease. Thankfully, as he exited, Kazama deactivated the simulation and he fell back into the reality.   
"Hey." he muttered, trying to keep a straight face.  
It took Kazama no time at all to notice the hill of misshapen packages, piled, and unbalanced. "Hey... What's this?"   
Kazama stared at the pile of colorfully wrapped boxes. "Are these for me?"   
"No, they're for the wall behind you. Of course they're for you!" Kikuchihara, his voice filled with all the sarcasm he could muster, which was repulsive amounts.   
"Er, yeah, no, I know, I guess I just wasn't expecting it."  
"Of course you weren't dummy, you never expect anything."  
"Ouch."  
Kikuchihara smiled down at his feet. That fluttery feeling burst from his chest. Kazama...  
Of all the people in the world Kikuchihara was not one to crush easy... and of all the people in the world, why was Kazama the one that he had fallen so hard for? He thought he may never know… It’s not like it really mattered anyways, this was how it is, and worrying about it was a waste of energy.  
"Happy birthday." he sighed.  
"Thanks..."   
Nobody said that it would be easy.   
Not in the slightest.  
"So, uh, do you have any plans?"  
"Plans? Uh, does training count?" Kazama pressed his hands onto his sides, controlling his breath.  
"You should really take a break..." He suggested, but he knew Kazama, and nothing was stopping him.  
"On the battlefield, there is no break." He narrowed his eyes, speaking solemnly.  
"Come on, relax a little bit! It was very nice for all of these other agents to give you stuff, you could take a moment to appreciate it."  
Utagawa caught his eye as if to ask "The hell is up with you?" but he didn't say anything out loud.  
"Who said I wasn't going to? I just wanted to make sure I don’t become some lazy loaf like yourself."  
"I'm not lazy, I'm just on power-save mode."  
Kazama giggled, and Kikuchihara shrunk down a little, trying to repress a blush. Kazama had this cute little quiet, shy laugh that made Kikuchihara tingle with emotions. He remembered the first time he heard Kazama giggle like that. It was this cute little thing that didn’t fit him at all, but he rather liked it.   
Utagawa looked as if he really questioned this, but he just accepted it, and Kikuchihara just prayed that he would stay as passive.  
"I still call it lazy."  
"I get the job done though, right?"  
"I guess you're still kinda sufficient..."  
"Shut up." he growled playfully.  
Kazama slumped into the seat beside him and his face grew a little warmer.   
"Ouch, my feelings are hurt!" Kazama whined, mockingly.  
Kikuchihara allowed himself to get Kazama in a headlock and gives him a hard noogie.  
"Hey, hey! OW! Seriously, maybe you save this energy for training?!" He exclaimed loudly.  
Kikuchihara stopped but kept Kazama in his grasp a moment longer until he fought his way out.  
"Fine..."  
Utagawa was looking increasingly uncomfortable, "Hey Kazama, maybe you open some of these gifts? It's not too late." Kikuchihara looked over at his broad shouldered team member. He looked as if he just wanted something to distract from the suddenly awkward undertone for him.  
Kazama frowned. "I guess... unless you two decide you'd like to actually train today?"   
"..."  
"Gifts it is..." he muttered.  
…  
It was uneventful for the most part.  
Kazama opened the gifts, and to nobody's surprise, it turned out to be almost nothing but sweets and some pairs of socks. Really though, if you only know somebody through Border, what were you expected to send? It’s kind of a distant relationship.  
Jin sent... condoms... as a form of joke... they hoped.   
Kazama indeed confirmed to the two of them that he WAS single, and dulled that sudden panic from such a cruel tease. Fucking future seeing, he knew he would alarm them all temporarily. Kikuchihara really had panicked for a moment there, selfish, he knew, but he had no idea what could happen. He would make sure to spit at Jin the next time they met face to face. Knowing how intrusive Jin’s side effect could be, he suspected Jin already knew how he felt. Damn him.   
And then, Kazama took a peculiar one.  
It was a small little box wrapped in black solid black paper. A small card was on the outside, printed paper, nothing special on the outside. The paper seemed to burst in comparison to the dark backdrop. As it was opened by suspicious fingers, Kikuchihara read it over Kazama's shoulder.  
"Kazama, Have a very happy birthday! I wanted you to know that no matter how improbable it is, know that you're more loved more than you know. - Your secret Admirer".  
Kikuchihara read it again and again. He flinched. What a short, to the point message. Really cliche too… what was this person thinking? It was… threatening almost. And cowardice.   
He heard Kazama mutter a small "The hell...?" and he turned away.  
Kazama held out the note before him for far too long, and Utagawa asked "What does it say?" Being pulled out of his trace, Kazama only shook his head. "Oh, It's nothing..."   
It wasn't 'nothing.' however, and he carefully opened the box that came with the note.   
It was warm.  
"Homemade pork cutlet with curry...?" Kazama questioned.   
And he was right. The insides of the container were blurred with steam.   
"My favorite... I wonder who knew..."  
Kikuchihara shrugged, and Utagawa, who didn't even see the note, was looking at the two for an explanation, but never received one.  
"Who cares? It may be another joke..." Kikuchihara forced out, but his voice quivered with nerves.  
"Yeah, maybe..."  
“Maybe?”  
“Yeah, no, sorry, you’re right. Whatever its purpose was, it doesn't really matter.”  
But Kikuchihara caught Kazama staring at the note as the cleared out all the shredded wrapping paper and cardboard boxes. Liar.  
He could practically see the gears in his brain turning as he looked down at the vague entry, but the writer of the note had been very careful. Generic language, cliche premise, and it was typed up to hide the handwriting of the one responsible. The standard font to. There were no clues in sight, beyond the Curry dish that had came with it.  
And who knew when that mystery was going to be unveiled?  
It would take a long while, to which Kikuchihara smiled. 

X

It's been a year.   
Kikuchihara's happiest.  
Full of the unexpected, and best of all, Kazama.  
Kazama is standing over Mikami's desk, sorting some papers, when Kikuchihara wraps him in a hug from behind.   
He’s in his normal body, to which Kikuchihara is grateful. He feels Kazama’s heat, and breathing. He smiles.   
"Hey babe..."  
Kazama's ears grew red. It took Kikuhara mere days to figure out that Kazama couldn't stand those kind of nicknames. He hated them, but he loved them, and he was putty in his hands the moment Kikuchihara so much as uttered them.  
"Hey..."   
Kazama cups his hands over Kikuchihara's gently, in front of his chest. He can feel his heart beating, they both can.  
"Happy birthday. You're a year closer to death, congrats." He chides.  
"Why so negative? I've got you, that's all I need for those remaining years..."   
"You cheesy little-... whatever."  
"What?"  
"You're too fucking cute for your own damn good."  
Kazama smiled. Loving Kikuchihara was improbable, and difficult.  
Nobody said it would be easy.  
But it was always worth it.   
Kikuchihara was so beautiful when he smiled, or let loose. Kazama loved hearing him laugh. he was sweet, just always hid that away. It was a shame really... a waste.  
"It's our first year anniversary in a week..." Kazama said, pulling away from the desk and deeper into the arms that held him.   
"God, One event at a time... you know I'm stupid and can't handle much more than that..."  
"Oh, I remember confessing to you like it was yesterday."  
The tip of Kikuchihara's nose grew pink. "I'm not sure if I can actually handle recalling that..."  
Similarly, it had taken Kazama mere days to figure out the Kikuchihara had a huge weak spot for stories about them, and what they did in the past. Maybe he was embarrassed about what he had done then, but he became a needy, clingy, snuggly ball when Kazama recalled something they had done aloud. It was Kazama's favorite Kikuchihara to be around.  
"So... You were going to take me on a date...?"  
Kikuchihara faced away from him as best he could without removing his arms.   
Kazama slid around, so that they were facing one another. "I can see you blushing."  
"Shut up!"   
Kazama pressed up on the tips of his toes and managed to reach Kikucihara's cheek, and kissed it.   
They both had a soft spot for that.   
He turned around, face aflame, and Kazama reached even higher and kissed the top of his nose.   
"Aw, Kikuchi, You're so adorable."  
"No I'm not!"  
Kazama laughed again and Kikuchihara gracefully guided him towards the couch.  
"Yes, yes, I'm taking you on a date. It's just to my place, nowhere special, sorry. We can leave when you're ready but..."  
They sat down side by side, and Kikuchihara had already begun to snuggle into him.   
"We could stay here for a little while..."  
Kazama felt the warmth coming from his boyfriend. "Mmm... We could..."  
Kazama smiled. This was the other Kikuchihara that only showed themselves when it was just the two of them. it was clingy, and irrational, but it knew what it wanted, and nothing was stopping it.  
"I love you..."  
"I sorta like you as well..." Kikuchihara mumbled stubbornly as he buried his face in Kazama's shoulder. 

X

They stayed on the couch for a long while. Cuddling was always high on their list of priorities, when Kazama finally asked to leave.   
"Already? Uh, I don't wanna get up..." Kikuchihara had complained, and he held tighter around his boyfriend's waist. "I like it here, don't you? Why do you wanna stop?"  
Kazama looked up at Kikuchihara knowingly. "I do love it, but I'm curious about what you've planned, and, uh, also..." Kazama held up his phone. "We've been snuggling for an hour."  
"Really? Time flies..."  
Kazama hummed an agreement, and helped him stand up. "Just to your place?"  
"Yeah, not much, I know… my parents aren't home, just us." He offered. He really wished he could’ve done more for Kazama, but he was kinda broke at the moment. Kazama didn’t seem to mind.  
"Sweet."

X

Kazama removed his shoes as they entered Kikuchihara's home. The moment he did so, he smelled a spicy aroma coming from the kitchen. Kikuchihara's home was practically his home away from home. He spent the night often, normally snuggling until they drifted off.   
"Hey, did you... cook something?" Kazama raised an eyebrow, this was something new for him.   
"Yeah."  
"I didn't know you cooked..."  
"I don't, but occasionally, You're worth the effort." Kikuchihara said, distractedly.   
Kazama beamed. That was adorable. "Awe, thanks. You're the best."  
"...no, you are..." He muttered, just loud enough, accompanied by a pout.   
Kazama Reached up around Kikuchihara's shoulders, and stretched high, and Kikuchihara lowered his head to meet him halfway for a kiss.  
"You know..." Kazama smiled. "You always try to be this rude, arrogant jerk, but you really are a softie..."  
"Damn you." he grumbled.  
"I love you too..."  
Kikuchihara hummed in response.  
Kazama looked up at him. “You’re lucky I could see past your attitude, or we might not be together.”  
The expression on Kikuchihara let Kazama know that his comment had done the trick. "Whatever. Would you like to eat now?"  
"Yeah, sure, that would be great. It really is appreciated."  
And before he knew it, Kikuchihara had a steaming plate placed before him.   
"Pork cutlet with curry, my favorite." He grinned. Kikuchihara seemed satisfied with his reaction. "Thank you so much."   
"It's whatever... happy birthday and all that, right?"  
"Wait a minute..." Kazama said after the first mouthful. He knew this taste. He knew it full and well.   
"Last year!"  
"Oh…?" Kikuchihara asked, voice quivering.   
"You were the one who made me the same thing! It was amazing!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about..."  
"Kiku!"  
"Fine, fine, yeah, I'm the one who didn't have the balls to say how much I... cared for you."  
"Kiku..."  
"Not all of us have nerves of steel, okay? I was really scared."  
"That's so sweet..."   
"Wait, what...?"  
"Damn, you are so fucking cute! I remember seeing that anonymous note, and dying to know if it was you!"  
"Of course it was... who else would've know to make you that?"  
"Hell if I know!"  
Kikuchihara blushed.   
"Yeah yeah, just hurry up and eat before it gets cold."  
"You're the best.”  
Kikuchihara cracked a smile.  
"Happy birthday, dummy."


End file.
